Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Colorful World!
thumb|328px|link=Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Colorful World! is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Barney takes Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, and the rest of the audience on a trip to the far reaches of the world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest [ for tigers elephants gorillas snakes and parrots ] and grasslands, next, they travel on a city bus to the Arctic , next they travel on a sailing ship to beach and farm [ cows sheep pigs and monkeys ] , and next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet toe-tapping' penguins, a dancing polar bear, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Mike (only appearance) *Donny (only appearance) *Sarah (only appearance) *Gina only appearance) *Mario *Whitney *Jackson *Scott *Colleen *Jamel *Debi *Angela *Tony *Kevin *Darnell *Rachel *Stacy *David *Laura *Anna *Nick *Beth *Gianna *Mom *Plus Many More! Video Songs #Barney Is A Dinosaur (Modern Mix) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker (Remix) #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops (Remix) #The Wheels On The Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRR! #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song (Remix) #American Pie #I'd Love To Sail #The Baby Bop Hop (Remix) #Mr. Sun #Bingo #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You (solo) (crossover) #End Credits Everyone Is Special and We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang Instrumental Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Cara, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kim, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nicole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clementine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, Cece Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tina Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pilot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Stark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Rotten, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Uncle Traveling Matt and the characters will guest star in the film. *This was the first national tour to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Seasons 7, 8 and 9's cast members (Miguel, Stacy, Laura, Mario, Whitney, Scott, Darnell, Kevin, Debi, Anna, Colleen, Jamel, Angela, Tony, Rachel, David, Anna, Nick, Kami, Beth, Gianna and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show. *The tour was launched at Radio City Musical, again as an homage to Barney's success in Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live! In New York City. *Some songs from the concert was later used in the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach (soundtrack) Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Colorful World.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast Category:Jungle animals films